Relaxation
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Lexaeus/Vexen Relaxing among the beauty of nature is a much-needed vacation


Fandom: Kingdom Hearts 2

Pair: Lexaeus/Vexen

"Where will we go?" I asked of him, holding tight to his arm. The air was crisp with autumn breath and the leaves crunched beneath our feet as we walked in steady time together. It was rare he left the fortress and simply roamed about in the forests, brushing his hand along rock afces long eroded by nature. Sandstone carved into intricate webs of patterns stained red and blue and grey. A part of me was irate for having abandoned all my incomplete work but I denounced it. He needed to breathe and I needed away. Chemical fumes could only be beared for so long before I needed pure oxygen myself. It was relaxing out here in the river valley watching my Silent Hero as one with his element.

"Must we have a destination?" he whispered, sweeping my hand into his as we made our way deeper along the trails. I smiled, carressed by the sun filtering in through thick canopy filling us and the abounding nature with warmth. Delicate peace, something we rarely enjoyed. Coming to a crossroad we wound about the trees westward and up another incline to where the road continued, a less beaten path snaking up the cliff. The walk was perilous but possible, hopping up thick tree roots as stepping stones. He held me steady as we left the trodden road into the unknown.

I have never seen him at such ease. Among the mighty earth the massive man was smiling and relaxed. Tension drained into the soil with each step, there was no need for anger out here. A sanctuary. No one would come looking out here. We needed a chance to breathe and love, if I dare say we may percieve such emotion without karmic backlash. I never did believe in such trivial pursuits until he came along. Until he filled me with such strange light and I could not help but fall hopelessly enamored, both as somebody and nobody.

We came to the landing at the peak and settled on a bench near the edge of the cliff. In the distance I could hear water babbling along, harmonized with the rustle of the acreage and melodious songbirds. Leaves dashed across the ground racing each other over the cliff. Breezes played at my hair urging us to hurry but we would have none of it. We would enjoy our time together here, what time we had.

"How does it feel?" I laid back in Lexaeus's lap, leaning up into his hand brushing my cheek.

"I feel at ease." his voice was the very breath of the earth, smooth and deep, "Being out here...especially with you."

"Mnn.." I closed my eyes. "It is nice...You look handsome out here."

Lexaeus blushed gently, chuckling to himself. "I do not."

"Indeed you do.." The master of earth basking in the glory of the valley, the stone, the trees, the breezes. He matched perfectly with the idyllic scene. He pulled me up and kissed me taking away my breath. Hot, strong lips crushed against my own, a strong hand pushing us as closer. I clung to his shoulders, moaning softly as we embraced. It was effortless, how he wooed me. I could not resist the charm of my beloved knight.

His lips lingered as he pulled away, hesitant to release me. I did not want him to, making a noise of protest. Shivers shot up my spine, his mouth teasing the soft skin of my throat. I moaned louder, pulling him closer. Trails burned along cool flesh as he moved up and down, exploring my face and throat, down my chest tracing out the hem of my coat. I could not think, could not breathe. I clung to him for dear life arcing into his delicious mouth.

Leather pulled away bearing me to my knight. I shivered, self-consiously hiding myself when his eyes scanned over my figure. Lexaeus gently pulled my arms away, placing a kiss on my stomach.

"Why do you hide, my princess?" his tongue traced out slick patterns along my skin and I squirmed. "You are magnificent to behold.." He slid up to stare into my eyes, stripping off his coat. My breathe caught in my throat, admiring every inch of my massive lover looming over me. The power in his shoulder, tight in his arms and legs. The size of the tent forming in his pants eager to devour me. Kneeling back he held out his arms and I obeyed, straddling his broad waist. I slid down the remainder of his clothes and stared deep into his eyes as he kissed me again. The shudders those lips brought were merely a foreshock to the main event.

I screamed as he consumed me, sheathing himself deep inside with a hearty groan. My vision swam as he picked up a fast beat, tremors of sweet pleasure exploding through my head. I moaned and whimpered, could find no breath nor words to say anything real but there was no need for words or thoughts. He and I were all that mattered, two bodies and souls swirling as one wrapped tight in Mother Nature's arms. He slammed deeper and I screamed again, clawing long scratches down his back. Lexaeus arced back into the nails, driving deep into my cold body filling me with the heat of the earth.

The ground below shook with the force of our climax, falling back to the bed of leaves crunching under our weight. Steel and emerald swirled into one lacing like our fingers and lips. This was what it meant to be whole. Hidden far away from prying eyes and daily demands in the arms of my Lexaeus. If may not have had a heart to truly love him but I could pretend.

"Should we head back..?" he whispered, kissing my stomach.

"No... Not quite." I did not ever want to leave this feeling. "Let's enjoy this... while we can."

He smiled and pulled me close, nuzzling away the strands of damp hair from my face. Here he was home, surrounded by the forest in the loving arms of winter.

"Agreed."


End file.
